Generally, the surface of a seat part such as a seat cushion (seating part), a seat back, an armrest, and a headrest of a vehicle seat is configured by joining a plurality of cover materials. These cover materials are fixed by being subjected to terminal treatment after being put on a cushion material and the like. As a technique for terminal treatment of a cover material, for example, in the case of a headrest, there has been proposed a trim terminal fixing structure in which the terminals on the front surface side and the back surface side of a trim cover are connected to each other by a retaining clip (for example, refer to Patent Document 1, cited below).
In the structure described in Patent Document 1, the retaining clip, which is formed substantially into an h shape, includes a trim fixing part extending forward, a retaining part bent to inverse L shape downward from the rear end portion of the trim fixing part, and a board fixing part extending straight rearward from the rear end portion of the trim fixing part. One end part of a trim cover is sewingly fixed to the trim fixing part of the retaining clip, and a retaining plate consisting of a plate body is sewingly fixed to the other end part of the trim cover. The retaining clip is fitted to a board embedded in a pad in a headrest, and is fixed to the board with staples in the board fixing part of the retaining clip. The retaining plate is retained by being inserted in the retaining part of the retaining clip, by which both end parts of the trim cover are fixed.
Since the trim terminal fixing structure is configured as described above, the treatment of both terminals of the trim cover can be performed easily. Also, since the retaining clip is fixed to the board, even if the trim cover is shrunken, for example, by a difference in temperature, the retaining clip is not pulled and moved, so that the leverage of the retaining plate is less, and the retaining part is less liable to open. Therefore, the trim cover is less liable to come off the retaining plate.
Also, for example, in the case of a seat back, there has been proposed a terminal fixing structure in which a front surface side terminal 101a and a back surface side terminal 101b of a bag-shaped trim cover 101 covering a pad material are connected to each other in a lower portion on the back surface side of the seat back (for example, refer to Patent Document 2, cited below). In the structure described in Patent Document 2, and as shown in FIG. 7 herein, in a tip end part provided so as to extend to the back surface side from a lower frame 106 of a seat back frame arranged in the right-and-left direction in a lower part of the seat back, an engagement wire 108 having an engagement part 107 substantially parallel with the lower frame 106 is provided. To the front surface side terminal 101a of the trim cover 101, a substantially downward U-shaped resin hook 102 having an engagement groove 103, which hook is hookedly locked to the engagement part 107, is attached. Also, to the back surface side terminal 101b of the trim cover 101, a plate-shaped retaining member 105 is sewingly attached. The plate-shaped retaining member 105 is hookedly put into the engagement groove 103 of the resin hook 102 by being rotated from the upside.
Of two wall parts forming the engagement groove 103 of the resin hook 102, one wall part is formed so as to be shorter, and a retaining claw 104 is formed at the tip end of the short wall part. The retaining claw 104 retains the lower end of the plate-shaped retaining member 105 when the plate-shaped retaining member 105 is hookedly put into the engagement groove 103. Also, the tip end of the plate-shaped retaining member 105 is bent substantially to L shape. Since this terminal treating structure is configured as described above, the front surface side terminal and the back surface side terminal of the bag-shaped trim cover can be joined to each other very easily, and also the appearance of the terminal treating part can be improved. Further, for the structure described in Patent Document 2, a special-purpose tool required for attachment and detachment of the trim cover in the case where the terminal treatment is performed by using a hook ring is unnecessary, and the attachment and detachment thereof are easy.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-53554 (columns 3-4, FIGS. 1 and 3).
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-277373 (pages 5-6, FIGS. 1 and 8).